Tiempo di Amore
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Primera parte: Helga se pone a reflexionar su situación actual, muchos sentimientos están en su in interior y es momento de que tome una decisión para ella y su vida... con o sin Arnold.


Hey Arnold no me pertenece lamentablemente o hace mucho que el cabeza de balón entendería un par de cuestiones como por ejemplo que son los celos.

Advertencias:

Posible "OOC"

Factible bastante "melosidad"

1/2

* * *

 **(-) Tempo Di Amare (-)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pero algún día te darás cuenta,_

 _estando en otro lugar._

 _Que para ver el distante futuro_

 _¡Debes aprender a volar!_

 ** _(Tesis de un cruel ángel — Neon Génesis Evangelion)_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo I "El primer día sin ti" (Helga)**

.

.

.

.

.

La vida siempre ha sido injusta para ella, o eso siempre que lo que pensó. Ahora ahí tirada en su habitación tan solo podía pensar en la nada o en lo mucho.

 **— Estupido cabeza de balón —** murmuro con fastidio aferrando hacia ella aquella almohada de tonos rosados, tratando de acallar los sonidos de su incesante corazón.

Hacia aproximadamente 24 horas que su mundo de fantasía había colapsado y él aun no se iba. Su mundo de fantasía tan solo había durado dos míseros meses, meses en los que estuvo con su cabeza de balón para ella sola, las sonrisas, los besos, la caricias, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás todo se había acabado.

Estiro su brazo para tomar el control del mini reproductor que tenia en su habitación, regalo de Big Bob por sus catorce años recién cumplidos. Lo prendió en una estación cualquiera, esta vez le daba igual escuchar perreo que a Mozart, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, exactamente a cuatro calles y 15 minutos de caminata lenta tomada de la mano de su... las malditas lagrimas hacían mella en su interior al momento en que su corazón de embriagaba en una sensación parecida a la agonía.

A las primeras notas de la canción pudo definir que era una cursilería pero, en ese momento se encontraba tan mal que ni remedio tenia, ni fuerza para cambiar a otra estación, por lo que tan solo dejo que lo que pasara el día de ayer regresara a sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayer a esta hora, en esta misma mesa**

 **Tú sentado justo enfrente**

 **Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia**

 **Me dijiste que te vas**

.

.

.

.

.

(Flash Back)

 _El día hasta el momento había sido de lo más interesante, el melenudo la había invitado al parque de diversiones y a pesar de todas sus disputas ambos la habían pasado espectacularmente o eso creía._

 _La tarde comenzaba a llegar a su fin y decidieron quedarse un momento sentados mientras los tonos naranjas y rojos inundaban el cielo, si era ridículamente meloso el asunto pero... aceptándolo muy pero muy en el fondo a Helga le gustaba aquello._

 ** _— Sabes Arnoldo ha sido un día…aceptable…—_** _menciono con una mueca divertida la rubia mirando de reojo al chico que le acompañaba, realmente estaba algo pensativo pero no se explicaba la razón de momento un largo suspiro salio de los labios del joven y girando su rostro para observarle le sonrió, causando que internamente la "chica ruda" se desmayara ante tal visión celestial._

 ** _— A mi me ha parecido fabuloso Helga... ¿quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?—_** _propuso aun observándole con fijeza, había algo extraño pero ella no lograba identificarlo, aquella mirada que le mostraba el joven estaba inundada de muchos sentimientos pero había un fuete dolor en ella ¿Por qué?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dos docenas de mis años**

 **Veinticuatro de tus horas**

 **Atraviesan como balas una detrás de otra**

 **Mi existencia, me muero si no estás**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, Arnold frente a Helga, la cual aun no podía creer todo lo que habían pasad y hacia algunos meses para estar ahora juntos. Si, podría decirse que por primera vez en su vida Helga G. Pataki comenzaba a pensar en la felicidad, que ello realmente existía._

 _La vista sin duda se encentraba en su esplendor, la noche poco a poco comenzaba a alcanzarlos, dejando a la vista una hermosa luna menguante y pequeñas estrellas apenas despertando de su sueño._

 ** _—Helga... hay algo que debo decirte...—_** _menciono la voz masculina de Arnold, hacia poco que comenzaban con aquellas muestras que les decían que se encontraban en la adolescencia, la rubia le observo con fijeza y un poco de preocupación, la voz del chico tan solo comenzaba a inquietarla._

 ** _— ¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de...—_** _pero el no la dejo callar puesto que en ese preciso instante se había acercado a besarle en los labios, tan profundamente, con tanto amor y lentitud que todo gritaba a un adiós._

(Stop Flash back)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y ahora que...**

 **Hago el balance del primer día sin ti**

 **Y el presagio es tan oscuro**

 **Que te juro que el futuro**

 **Se presenta como un muro frente a mí**

.

.

.

.

.

Estúpida canción no podía evitar pensaren ese día, en el día de ayer, en las promesas en los besos, en todo, y es que se le hacia tan difícil el simple hecho de estar ahí recordando y a la vez, lamentándose.

Se incorporo de la cama mientras limpiaba aquellas insulsas y denigrantes lágrimas, lágrimas que demostraban su corazón adolorido por aquello por aquella confesión, por aquel adiós.

(Flash back)

 _Sus labios se separaron algunos centímetros apenas, aun se observaban con fijeza a los ojos, dos cielos tratando de comprender a aquella verde mirada, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, puesto que ambos sabían que si lo hacían el dolor llegaría como una maraña de agujas, pero ya nada podían hacer, una tímida sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Arnold pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar "aquellas" palabras la rubia sin pensarlo le interrumpió._

 ** _—Te amo... ¡Arnold Te amo!—_** _pronuncio con la voz entrecortada, sabia, lo sospechaba, es que la vida sin duda era una injusta con su presencia, ¿Por qué disfrutaba viéndola sufrir? ¿Por qué quería quitarle algo que con tanto empeño logro? ¿Por qué?_

 _La sonrisa más dulce fue reflejada en los labios del varón al instante en que entrelazaba sus manos con los de su amada— **También te amo Helga...—** murmuro con simpleza, no podía nadie adivinar que pasaba por aquella cabeza en forma de balón en esos instantes, pero, quizás si vieran como su mano comenzaba a temblar, como su mirada desfallecía, como su corazón dejaba de palpitar lo comprenderían **— m-mis padres y... yo nos mudaremos a San Lorenzo...—** dijo sin mas viendo con fijeza, con valor a la joven frente a él, aquella que a sus ojos comenzaba a romperse como un delicado y fino vidrio._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sin tu compañía**

 **Tu calor, tu sonrisa**

 **Tu mirada traviesa, tus palabras sencillas**

 **Pronunciando "te quiero"**

 **Regalándome un beso**

 **Que inundaba de luz mis mejillas**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bajo de inmediato de la rueda a toda velocidad, las lágrimas trataban de salir de sus azulados ojos, pero ella no lo permitiría no nuevamente, y es que aquel golpe había sido suficiente para ella, no quería verle, no ahora que sabía que lo perdería._

 ** _— Helga espera!—_** _se escucho la voz de un rubio mientras le perseguía, pero ella ni caso le hizo, quería estar sola, por lo que salio del parque de diversiones dirigiéndose hacia el muelle, ahí quizás encontraría tranquilidad, aunque ella sabia que él le seguiría, no importaba mucho, tan solo necesitaba pensar una respuesta._

 _Pero la triste verdad es que tan solo quería alejarse, alejarse y desvanecerse en aquel alo de oscuridad al verlo marcharse y aun no se había ido, era lo peor del asunto, aun no se iba y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, una mano se cerro en su muñeca haciéndola detenerse, unos brazos consiguieron cerrarse en su cintura mientras la respiración de aquel joven se sentía sobre su cuello, aquello provocaba mil sensaciones distintas sobre su cuerpo._

 ** _—Tan solo escúchame...—_** _Pidió el rubio con un deje de tristeza en la voz, devolviéndola a la realidad, haciéndole ver que no solo ella sufría con esa decisión, seco sus lagrimas con un simple movimiento al instante en que giraba su cuerpo sin separarse mucho de aquellos brazos que le brindaban tanto calor, lo miro con fijeza reflejando en sus orbes azules tanto amor que por un instante decidió sucumbir ante su propia flaqueza y con lentitud poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, haciendo que la mirada masculina se quedara llena de sorpresa y dudas._

 ** _—Es que... sabes que no soy muy paciente melenudo...—_** _una mínima sonrisa se asomo en los labios sonrosados de la joven chica — **pero de una vez dejamos en claro que...**_

 ** _—Espérame... quiero que me esperes...—_** _le interrumpió Arnold provocando que una sonrisa sarcástica se posara en los labios de su novia._

 ** _— ¿Estas jugando verdad Tarzán?—_** _inquirió Helga al instante en que se soltaba del rubio y podía distancia entre los dos, soltó un suspiro de tristeza, bajando la mirada un instante y posteriormente volviendo a mirarle con superioridad._

 _(stop flash back)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sin tu telepatía**

 **Tus enfados, tus risas**

 **Un poquito de todo**

 **Lo mejor de esta vida**

 **Se me escapa volando en dirección al espacio**

 **Que dejaste al marcharte aquel día**

.

.

.

.

.

Se incorporo de inmediato en su cama dejando de lado aquella almohada, la canción seguía rondando por sus oídos pero en ese instante tomo una decisión, no eso ya era desde el momento en que él le dijera que se iba, ella lo sabia, en todo caso ¿Helga G. Pataki se daba por vencida? Claro que ¡no! Sobre todo en aquel momento en que, decidió demostrar su valía, una vez más.

Se dirigió a su armario tomando algunas prendas de ropa para cambiarse con rapidez, una blusa de tonos rosados con la pureza del blanco, unos jeans azules, por única ocasión decidió soltarse el cabello y su inconfundible moño rosa paso a ser una diadema en sus rubios cabellos, no se veía espectacular a su forma de ser, pero si había un gran cambio, salio de su habitación no sin antes tomar el guardapelo donde estaba su mas grande secreto y tesoro.

 **— ¿A donde vas Olga?—** pregunto su padre apenas la vio bajar de la habitación pero ella ni caso le hizo aunque le molestase que le confundiera de nombre, tomo la chaqueta que estaba en la entrada y poniéndosela salio de su casa en dirección desconocida.

El día si bien parecía un tanto triste puesto que una pequeña y liviana llovizna inundaba las calles, sin embargo a ella no le molestaba en absoluto este aspecto y sin siquiera tener en cuenta de ello se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cara de su cabeza de balón.

Al llegar hasta ahí noto de inmediato que todo se hallaba en penumbra y no había ningún automóvil en la entrada lo que quería decir que **— ¡Criminal! Ese idiota ni me espero—** murmuro con enfado frunciendo el seño y decidiendo de inmediato ir a golpear a ese rubio angelical, así que fue a la parada del autobús esperando llegar a tiempo.

 **— Ese tonto cabeza de balón me va a escuchar ah! Pero...pero... como lo amo, es un idiota sensible que da todo por los demás que me ha dicho cosas divinas que besa como un dios griego que...—** se dio una bofetada para salir de aquella ensoñación no tenia tiempo para ello.

Tenia que llegar y el autobús no pasaba, maldita fuera su suerte, tal vez un taxi, pero n0o llevaba dinero encima, dejo salir un gruñido de pura frustración de sus labios al instante en que sonaba un claxon tras ella, su aura era negra así que se giro con su peor rostro de enfado encontrándose con la sonrisa de...

 **— ¿Olga?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ayer al marcharte por aquella puerta**

 **Te siguieron por la espalda**

 **Futuras reservas, de sonrisas y de felicidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos seguían su curso puesto que el tiempo es algo que siempre estar ahí, matándonos, demostrándonos que nada es eterno, llegaron al aeropuerto y de inmediato, poso sus orbes sobre el gran tablón de salidas esperando a ver el próximo vuelo hacia San Lorenzo, salían en exactamente 15 minutos y contando, lamentablemente era la salida mas lejana **_"¿Qué no me lo podías poner mas sencillo por una vez Arnoldo?"_**

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y comenzó a correr sin escuchar a Olga o lo que dijera, tal vez le daría las gracias mas tarde... tal vez. Había mucha gente y aun la llovizna continuaba, al parecer y rogaba por ello, los próximos vuelos serian cancelados **_"bueno fuera que los cancelaran para siempre"_** se dijo al instante en que su mirada cual "depredador" buscara aquel chico, el dueño de sus mas alocadas acciones, de sus ensoñaciones, de sus suspiros, al único ser que le había demostrado que valía la pena la vida.

Cerró los ojos un instante tomando mas fuerzas en sus piernas, daba gracias a que era toda una deportista o ya hubiera sucumbido al cansancio, de pronto choco contra algo o alguien y callo sobre este "alguien". **— ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde…?—** pero sus quejas fueron acalladas al darse cuenta aquel latido de su corazón, aquella esencia que podía percibir, aquella fragancia y por supuesto aquella mirada, pertenecía a quien estuvo buscando como una loca enamorada.

Los orbes de aquel joven la observaron con sorpresa, mientras ella tan solo atinaba a sonrojarse con timidez, no se movió ni un solo milímetro de esa persona, pero aquella cercanía, aquella calidez, era tan desbordante que sin duda hubiera sucumbido a sus instintos y lo hubiera besado en ese instante.

 **— Chicos se que están muy cómodos pero...—** varias risitas los hicieron mirar a la mujer que les hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios **— ya es hora de irnos...—** tras aquellas palabras Stella pareció sentir algo de remordimiento, sabia a la perfección lo que aquella niña significaba para su hijo, inclusive para ella y para Milles, su esposo significaba algo muy especial, aquella niña rubia y de mirada de cielo los había salvado, les regreso la familia que alguna vez perdieron pero sobre todo le dio amor a su gran tesoro, su único hijo, y ahora era, como si se lo quitasen, culpa, eso sentían.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hoy me sobran las palabras, mis besos y mis miradas**

 **Los minutos de mis horas, cada gesto de mi cara**

 **Y de mi alma, eran por y para ti.**

.

.

.

.

.

Se levanto de inmediato no sin antes darle un pequeño golpe a Arnold por "su atrevimiento".

 **— Pensé que no vendrías querida...—** menciono de inmediato Milles abrazando a la rubia, para sorpresa de esta que solo se quedo un tanto quieta, ya sabia a la perfección de quien había sacado aquel gesto su Tarzán.

 **— Hehehe bueno es que yo...—** trato de contestarle Helga pero su mirada trataba de rehuirles a todos hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para ella:

 **— Dulce Eleonor has venido por Tex ¿verdad?—** dijo Gertie de inmediato acercándose a los presentes y haciendo que todos soltaran unas cuantas sonrisas.

Aquellas simples palabras lograron sacarle un sonrojo total a Helga por lo que de inmediato frunció el seño **— no se de lo que hablas Gertie—** menciono sin embargo un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa apareció tenuemente en sus labios.

La abuela de Arnold tan solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de aquella niña que se le parecía tanto, sorprendentemente ahí solo se hallaba la familia Shotman por lo que Helga se sintió un tanto intimidada, solo un poco.

Unas risas se escucharon de los presentes, por lo que un tenue rosado comenzó a dibujarse en las mejillas de la niña, pero todo quedo en silencio al sentir como una calida mano envolvía la suya, con timidez y regocijo, si mano se dirigió a quien tenía aquel atrevimiento, notando como Arnold le veía con una sonrisa en los labios.

La lluvia comenzaba a menguar por lo que nuevamente las llamadas para abordar los vuelos se escuchan por todo el aeropuerto, sacando de aquella ensoñación a los dos adolescentes.

 **— Bueno será mejor dejarles unos segundos a solas—** se escucho la voz de Phill con una sonrisa picarona, mientras acompañaba a su hijo y nuera a donde subirían para tomar el vuelo, se despidieron levemente de la rubio y dejaron a ambos niños a solas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y ahora que… hago el balance del primer día sin ti**

 **Y el presagio es tan oscuro que te juro que el futuro**

 **Se presenta como un muro frente a mí**

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que se hallaban en un lugar público, era como si cualquier otro sonido se desvaneciera, se veían de reojo, puesto que no tenían el valor suficiente para hablar pero, Helga ya había notado desde hacia unos minutos que la lluvia se estaba apagando por lo que posiblemente él se iría.

Soltó un largo suspiro para, posteriormente observarlo de frente, no era una niñita cobarde, eso si que no, pero... era tan complicado aquello y a pesar de dar "hipotéticamente" el primer paso, no sabia que decirle, ya habían dicho tantas cosas antes que sencillamente no sabia que decir, hasta que la voz de Arnold la saco de su estupor.

— ¿Pensante en lo que te pedí?— Helga asintió con la cabeza y entonces... lo dijo.

* * *

Bueno esto lo escribí hace como cinco años, y ya no recuerdo bien pero espero les guste jajaja la siguiente parte pronto. Dedicado a **legendary.**


End file.
